Electronic devices commonly employ a method of detecting a change in movement by using a position measuring module. For example, after detecting a movement of the electronic device using an acceleration sensor, the electronic device may determine its position using a Global Positioning System (GPS) module.
Accordingly, in order to detect a change in movement of the electronic device, an Application Processor (AP) therein needs to operate continuously.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method which allows an electronic device to more efficiently operate continuously and measure changes in its position.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.